


confession (obsession)

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, it's a love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>blue night, it's jonghyun.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	confession (obsession)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a love letter to kim jonghyun, the love of my life, my suns and my stars, a once 1st order parasocial relationship that has truly evolved to the plot of his song MONODRAMA.

at the end of the day,  
as the clock strikes 11,  
i will return to you,  
into your arms,  
and you will greet me, with a soft  
_“blue night, it’s jonghyun.”_

and i will hear you,  
through the speakers,  
through the airwaves,  
from across the ocean,  
and landforms away,  
and you will speak,  
at the end of my day.

and i will come home,  
into the embrace of your voice,  
and the honeyed tongue you possess,  
and try my best to not sob,  
to cry.

because you don’t know  
just how cruel,  
just how precious,  
you are to me,  
every time you speak,  
every time you whine,  
so gently,  
so endearingly,  
and so lovingly.

and how i love you so,  
kim jonghyun,  
you,  
the man of gold handles and bells,  
and how i yearn for you to hear me,  
to hear my voice,  
to hear my words,  
and my love for you.


End file.
